Chasing Shadows
by Lusciniah
Summary: Three years after Voldemort has been defeated, Harry Potter is still dealing with war trauma. The story takes a different turn, when a certain stranger walks into his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chasing Shadows

Chapter 1.

Harry Potter was feeling rather sick. Because of it, he had left a wedding behind couple hours earlier. Hermione and Ron Weasley, his two best friends, got married in a small ceremony just outside of London. The wedding was beyond beautiful, but only halfway through, Harry had felt intensely sick to his stomach. Or that's what he made himself and everyone else believe. The truth was, even though the war was over and Voldemort was long gone, Harry was struggling everyday to live a normal life again. The war had left horrible scars inside of him. Scars that made everyday seem like a fight to not lose his mind. Scars that made his every single night a nightmare. He barely slept anymore. He was a walking dead with his cigarette always on his left hand and coffee mug on the right. Still he always told everyone that it was all because of his job. Too much work on his hands, too much stress. He wasn't exactly lying, being an auror wasn't always the easiest job, but he wasn't telling the honest truth either. He didn't want to make anyone worried anymore. Especially Ron and Hermione, who just got married and were in such a happy place with their lives now. Every night he went to sleep, believing that tomorrow his life would turn around and his sleepless hell on earth would burn to it's ashes. Every night he woke up, sometimes even minutes after falling asleep, screaming in great terror. Over and over again.

Believing, that fresh air would do some good, he had decided to walk his way home. In front of an old coffee shop he stopped walking and lighted a cigarette with his shaky hands. When he looked up, he saw his own reflection on the shop's window. He looked so much older, with his tired eyes and empty look in them. It was such a contrast, wearing fancy clothes, but having such a miserable look on his face. Turning his head away with disgust he decided to not look again. As he started walking again, more easygoing people were on the streets than earlier. Drunken teenagers, adults, laughing away. Old business mans, loosening their ties. Only then he realized, it was a friday night. The sun was setting behind the buildings and the local bars were getting more full by the minute. Alcohol was calling in such a temptation, which he refused with every step towards his own apartment. He knew, that it only made his demons louder and nightmares more real. He had made that mistake too many times already. Walking faster and shaking his head, he stumbled upon a pale stranger. Not looking up, he apologized quietly and carried on. Expect that pale stranger didn't let him.

"Potter?" said oddly familiar voice.

When Harry looked up, he couldn't believe his bad luck. All of the people in the world, he just happened to come across with his old school enemy, Draco Malfoy.

"Merlin's beard! You've seen better days." said Malfoy loudly.

Malfoy was looking at him with great suprise in his grey eyes, but with the same arrogant smile on his lips, which Harry had grown very familiar with over the years. There was no point in fighting anymore, it was all over. Harry knew that, but he couldn't help, but not be a little annoyed by him. He could easily tell, that Malfoy had already been drinking by the smell. His platinum blonde hair was looking messy, and his upper buttons on his paper white shirt were wide open. Drunk Draco Malfoy was the last thing he would want in his life right now.

"That goes right back to you too, Malfoy. Good night." said Harry with a cold voice.

"Hey, hey, hey! Come on, let's have a drink and forget about the old times. You look like you would need one." Draco was still speaking loudly, as Harry tried to walk away from the situation which he didn't want to be in.

"I don't need your pity, Malfoy. Thank you very much." he waved his hand and didn't stop walking.

"It's no pity, Potter. I'm just trying to be the nice guy for once." he yelled, as people were walking by.

"Good luck with that." Harry laughed a little.

"What is your problem?" Malfoy shouted, now with a little anger in his tone of voice.

"What's my problem?" Harry turned around quickly. "You think that I'm just going to forget about everything in the past, just like that, and have a drink with you? You were torturing not only me, but my very good friends over the school years and you ask what's my problem?"

Sudden anger was coming out of Harry, it felt good to let the frustration come out. To feel at least something in a long time, besides tiredness. Malfoy wasn't looking so light headed anymore either, standing right in front of him. In fact, the look in his eyes now looked excatly like Harry rembered them from the past. Cold as ice.

Those two were now standing close and staring each other in the eyes with growing hate. From a stranger's point of view it looked like a normal drunken fight was about to begin.

All of a sudden, by Harry's surprise, Malfoy started laughing. He laughed so hard he could barely stand still, which somehow made Harry's anger go off the roof. It felt like everything was going in a slow motion, and he couldn't stand Malfoy's behavior at all. He didn't really see the funny side of the situation. He felt like Malfoy was just making fun of him, just like always. In seconds he saw red and punched Malfoy right in the face. Surprised by his own behavior Harry started backing up as Malfoy was holding his nose, that was now bleeding.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Malfoy screamed and tried to hit him back, but Harry quickly moved out of the way.

'Where is this anger coming from?' Harry thought to himself. It felt like the world's weight was crushing his shoulders and he was just angry, angry like never before. It wasn't just the person in front of him, holding his nose. It was everything at once, the past and the present. Scars inside of him and the nightmares that haunted him.

The second time Malfoy didn't miss it. He hit Harry right in the stomach with surprising power. Harry saw stars and for seconds he couldn't breathe.

Everything started to turn into such a blur from there on. Just a moment ago everything was going in slow motion, now time just went by faster than ever. Pain here, pain there, get hit and hit back. It wasn't a fair fight to begin with, Malfoy's movements were slowed by alcohol, when Harry was completely in control of his own body.

With no time, Malfoy was lying on the ground. Bloody and beaten. Malfoy's eyes were slowly closing, when the greatest flashback took over Harry's mind. A very familiar sight was now in front of his eyes. There he was, just like in the past. In the Hogwarts castle, watching Malfoy bleed on the bathroom floor.

Harry broke down, looking at his own hands that now were red too. He couldn't hear the shocked people gathering around them. He couldn't hear the person calling the police. He just saw helpless Malfoy, lying on the cold ground.

"If you want to get out of this, you better go now, before the cops come." someone was whispering to his ear.

Why would anyone want to help him? He just knocked a person to the ground! Malfoy looked very much like he was already unconscious. The stranger was hiding under a hoodie as Harry tried to look who was trying to help him out of trouble.

"I can't leave him like this, he doesn't deserve it." was the only thing that came out of his mouth. The anger was almost compeletely vanished and his eyes were starting to have a burning feeling in them.

"Then use magic to get you both out of here." the stranger whispered.

Harry gave the mysterious person a long look. He was in a middle of a muggle area, how could someone possibly know he was a wizard? Who was this person anyway?

"Hurry! There's not much time, I'll take care of the muggles after you've left this mess behind."

He could hear the police cars in the distance, they were getting closer by every minute. Quickly Harry took his wand out of his pocket and with all his strenght there was still left he lifted Malfoy up from the ground. With an blink of an eye, he was gone and the gathered people around them couldn't believe, what just happened in front of their very own eyes.

When Harry opened his eyes he was in his own living room. Everything went from loud city noises to complete silence. It was dark and he could barely see in front of him. Somehow he still managed to find his couch, where he carefully set Malfoy. Now with his free wand hand he said the magic words and the lights went on.

Malfoy looked horrible. His slow breathing was shaky, there was blood everywhere on his clothes and not to mention, all around his face. As quickly as possible, Harry started use spells on him. He fixed his broken nose and other slightly injured body parts. When all the blood was gone, Malfoy wasn't such a horrific sight to see anymore. His breathing started to be more steady and he started to look like he was sleeping rather than being unconscious.

Harry sat back and hided his face behind his bloody hands. Silent tears started rolling down on his face, but he didn't care to hold them back any longer. The history had just repeated itself and he felt ashamed. Ashamed and disappointed by his own behavior.

"Forgive me." he mumbled, with a broken voice.

When he looked up, Malfoy was just peacefully sleeping. His chest was going up and down with a soft rhythm. His hair was messier than ever, but his face looked soft and relaxed. To see his old enemy like this, was quite the experience, almost life changing. No arrogant smile on his face, no obnoxious comments coming out of his mouth.

Harry didn't remember how long he just sat there and watched him sleep. Hours or minutes, it was all the same. Slowly he started to be tired himself, but tried his best to not fall asleep. His eyes were constantly closing and his body was screaming to get some sleep. Soon he couldn't physically resist his body shutting down and finally gave in.

After an hour or two, Harry woke up to his own scream again. Malfoy bounced out of the couch and stared at him with fear in his eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you, Malfoy." Harry yawned.

"Didn't think so," Malfoy was looking at his clothes, that were now clean "it just isn't very pleasant to wake up and see a sreaming person, covered with blood in front of you."

A little laughter came out of Harry's mouth as he was looking at Malfoy's pale face. Malfoy relaxed a little and shared a small smile back. He sat back and while they were just sitting there, an awkward silence fell upon them.

"So this is where the famous Harry Potter lives, huh?" Malfoy started looking around, trying to break the ice.

Harry's apartment was quite ordinary looking, there wasn't much decoration going on, only the most necessary furnitures were there. It was just a small apartment, with boring white walls and dark wooden flooring, close to downtown London.

"This is where the famous Harry Potter lives." Harry sighed.

"How are you feeling?" asked Harry, before things would get awkward again.

"I'm actually feeling rather normal. Whatever you did to me, helped quite a lot."

"How does that drink sound now? After I've cleaned this bloody mess, of course." asked Harry himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

It was midnight in London. For the crazy ones, the party had only just begun. Streets of downtown were fully alive, with loud and daring people walking on it. Few blocks away from the chaos, there was a quiet street, with barely no lights coming out of the houses, that were surrounding it. The apartments looked gloomy in the dark, expect one. All of it's lights were on and as you walked by you could see two men, drinking beer by the kitchen table. One of them was laughing like mad and because of it, he was about to spill his drink on the table. Dark haired man saved the bottle, before it would've fallen over. After noticing the incident the platinum blonde one apologized. Those two were playing card games and the atmosphere seemed joyful.

"I suck at this! You've won three times in a row, Potter." the blondie sighed.

"What can I say... I got talent." said Harry with a cocky smile on his face.

"Stubid muggle games." Malfoy mumbled to himself.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

Harry rolled his eyes, as he looked outside of the kitchen window. How strange can only one day be? It felt like years ago, when he had been at Ron and Hermione's wedding. Now he was in his own house, playing cards with Malfoy and actually enjoying himself. Couple hours back, they were just fighting on the street like never before. Harry still didn't understand what made him so angry like that and who was that stranger under the hoodie, who helped him? Where was this person now?

"Ahh, I call it quits. Let's do something different now." Malfoy gave up.

"Is Malfoy giving up? Poor thing." laughed Harry.

Malfoy glared at him for a moment, like he was warning to not push it too far.

"Okay, okay. What does the great Draco Malfoy suggest? This game was my idea, so it's your turn now to come up with something."

"I don't know. It's friday night and the night is still young. Why don't we just go to a bar or something?" was Malfoy's suggestion.

"I'm not so sure about that." said Harry unsurely.

"Oh, I see. You think you're going to get caught, if you get back out there? Well, I have a solution for you, let's go on the opposite direction, than we came. I bet nobody cares at this time of night anyway."

After a few arguments, they ended up getting out in the wilderness. The summer was coming to it's end, but there was still some warmth in the air. They headed into different side of the city, where there wasn't that much going on. Unknown streets, that Harry had never seen before. Homeless people walking by and only few people in same thoughts, as they were: finding the closest bar.

"What about that one?" Malfoy pointed to a bar on a small side street.

They got there only to witness, that the doors were closed. The lights were on and they could clearly hear the music coming from inside, but they couldn't get inside. They tried to bang on the doors and yelled couple times, but nothing happened. Disappointment took over their minds and they gave up. When they turned around, out of nowhere, there was an old lady standing right in front of them. The old lady started smiling with yellow, rotten teeth, when she saw suprised looks in their eyes.

"Boys, boys.." she opened her arms, while they were trying to back up.

Harry wasn't sure what it was about this woman, that made them both immidiately nervous. At first he thought she was another homeless person, but when he looked more closely he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Let me tell you about your future... Sweet boys.." she said with a wicked voice.

"No thank you, we're good." said Harry.

"I insist." she hissed and grabbed Malfoy by his shoulder "the pale boy first."

She took his hand and strarted looking at it very closely. She murmured in a weird language, they couldn't recognize. Every now and then she looked Malfoy deep in the eyes, like she was watching a distant view. Then all of a sudden she stopped and closed her eyes.

"New love arises, the greatest of them all, but you shall suffer. Suffer like never before. You want to protect your greatest love, but how can you protect from something that cannot be seen? Ahh, that's the question..." she whispered "Remember, you can always leave your greatest love, but I doubt you want to leave it. You want to stay, even if it harms you in every way..."

Sudddenly her voice drifted away and she opened her eyes, while Malfoy and Harry shared a weird look.

"The dark haired boy next." she left Malfoy's hand hanging in the air and took Harry's instead.

It was an unpleasant experience, to say the least. She was just an old lady, but everytime she stared him right in the eyes, he always got goosebumps.

"Troubled, so troubled you are. A certain kind of sickness is growing inside of you, yes... Sickness, that shall change your life forever. Remember this, my troubled one, the sickness is a liar. It can be powerful, yes, but only if you believe what it tells you."

Then she smiled that ugly smile again. She opened her both hands, like she was expecting cash. Without hesitation they both gave her some money and she finally walked past them, giggling. After she was gone, they didn't say much to each other. They walked in silence and continued to find another bar close by.

"That's definitely open." said Harry pointing to another bar.

The place was surprisingly crowded. Many people were chattering outside and inside there was even more popularity. Luckily the bar itself wasn't too small, so they decided to stay. After ordering a few drinks they finally sat down and were able to speak about what just happened.

"What a freak show that was." said Malfoy first.

"Yeah... We were both kind of spooked out by that old lady." Harry laughed a little.

"She came out of nowhere, so who wouldn't have been?" Malfoy said angrily.

"Oh, well. Let's just forget that old hag. Cheers!" Harry raised his drink.

"Cheers!" said Malfoy.

Drink after drink they ended up dancing on the floor with strangers. Hours went by, but not once they danced together. In time Harry ended up watching Malfoy dancing with another woman. His way of dancing was delicate, but rough at the same time and he couldn't help, but to wonder how it felt like to be in his arms. He tried to look away many times, when he realized what he was doing, but he always wanted to look once more. Curiosity was tingling in his mind, like a burning fire. After the song ended, those two dancers walked away from the dance floor. When they were next to the wall, the woman started kissing Malfoy passionately. Quickly it turned into something, that didn't look too much like kissing anymore. In that moment Harry turned his head away and didn't look back.

When he sat down, there was a person under a hoodie, sitting on a chair next to him. It was the same person who had helped him, Harry was sure about that. The person noticed him after a while too and Harry decided to talk.

"Thanks for helping me earlier today. Who do I own this gratefulness, I may ask?" asked Harry.

"Francis, but I rather not speak of my last name." he answered.

"I'm Harry-"

"Ahh, no introduction needed from your side. I recognize your face, Harry Potter." Francis laughed.

Francis took his hoodie off, while he was speaking. Under it was a man with black hair. His face looked rather long and he was much taller than Harry. He also looked like he didn't want to be seen, constantly looking around he was.

"I'm glad to see you again, Mr. Potter," he said in a low voice "I wanted to warn you about something. Would you mind if we speaked in less noisy circumstances?"

"Not at all, why don't we just go outside then?" Harry suggested.

They stepped outside and walked just far enough, so people couldn't hear them talking.

"Mr. Potter, have you been aware of the situation that's been happening lately, on the dark side?" he wishpered.

"What situation? I thought most of the people from the dark side were locked up in Azkaban after the war was over." said Harry.

"Most people, yes... Still not all of them. There's been rumors of a great wizard, who want's to follow You-Know-Who's footsteps. He's gathering angry, revengeful people together. Mostly families who's loved ones are locked up in Azkaban."

Harry didn't say anything. Could it be true? Is this really happening out there?

"What I wanted to warn you about, Mr. Potter..." Francis lowered his voice "Your friend there, that Draco Malfoy, might be in danger. Not just him, but everyone in the Malfoy family. You see, they're angry that Malfoy's were the only ones who were pardored for their crimes and didn't have to go to Azkaban. They want revenge, Potter, revenge."

Just then Malfoy himself plasted out of the bar and was yelling Harry's name.

"You should watch out for yourself too, Mr. Potter. Have a good night." said Francis after putting his hoodie back on and just like that, he walked away.

"THERE YOU ARE, I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" Malfoy yelled and ran towards him "That bitch got crazy, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Harry was surrounded by darkness. A cold wind was blowing, leaving him shivering in the night. There was no one else walking on the streets of Godric's Hollow. The trees looked alive in the wind, making the shadows dance. Harry had a terrible urge to visit his parents grave and he wasn't really sure why. It has been a while, the last time he visited his parents grave was with Hermione couple years ago. Many people like to visit their relatives graves once in a while, but Harry wasn't one of those people. He tried his best to forget, because remembering was too painful.

When Harry arrived to the graveyard, there was candles burning here and there. Fresh flowers and dying flowers, in front of the graves. He himself had a bunch of white roses in his hands. After finding his parents grave, he set his flowers on the ground, right in front of it. He sighed deeply, when he was reading the names of his parents. If it wasn't for him, they could be still alive. Not just them, he felt like too many people he loved had died over the years. In the darkness of the night, he couldn't stop blaming himself about it. If he had done something differently, maybe he could've had saved many people. But no, they were gone forever and he couldn't bring them back.

_"_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death."Harry read out loud the message that was written on the stone.

Suddenly Harry started shivering, like the wind was blowing through him. He looked around, but nothing seemed different. Until he leaned down and saw something strange. He saw blood drops on the white roses. Where did they come from, all of a sudden? He checked around the area and there was no dead animals near, or anything else, that could explain the blood. When he leaned down again and tried to look more closely, he heard a terrible voice calling out for him. A dying voice. He jumped back and took his wand out, but there was no one there. He heard the raspy voice again and only then he realized, the voice was coming from _above._ There was a body right above him. It was hanging from a tree branch and it looked like it would fall down by any second now. Just when Harry moved out of the way, it fell. The man with a long hair was covered in blood and Harry could tell, that life was leaving his eyes. The drop was too much for the man to take and he would die right there, in front of Harry's eyes.

"Harry..." the man whispered, while coughing.

His voice sounded somehow familiar, where had he heard this voice before? Could it possibly be-... Then he realized who it was and ran straight to him. Sirius Black, his godfather, was laying on the ground. He had died a long time ago, but there he was. Dying again.

"NO!" Harry screamed.

"Harry..." Sirius said and his eyes were starting to close.

"I WON'T LET YOU DIE LIKE THIS, NOT AGAIN!" Harry cried.

Harry tried every spell he knew, that could help, but nothing did. If possible, the spells made his condition even worse. He saw his godfather slipping away through his hands once more and he couldn't do anything to help him. Sirius took his last breath and when Harry saw that, a sudden pain took over his heart. A pain, like no other. He felt like screaming, but he didn't. He just shivered silently in the darkness.

Standing there helplessly, he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. For a moment he thought he was imaging things, but when he looked behind him, he saw red eyes staring at him. Harry turned around and almost felt like fainting. Voldemort was right there and he had the coldest smile on his lips. Voldemort didn't look excatly the same, he was just a ghost, but it didn't make Harry any less afraid.

"The boy who defeated the greatest wizard of all time.." he said with a snaky voice "The Dark Lord himself!"

Voldemort was laughing, like killing him had been a joke.

"No, I didn't, because Albus Dumbledore was the greatest wizard of all time. Not you." Harry said quickly.

"Dumbledore?" Voldemort started laughing again. For a long time he just laughed there, like Harry had just told him the best joke he had ever heard, even better the one before. Killing him.

"Ahh, enough of this. I have no time for chatting with you, Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed "I have better things to do..."

The coldest look was in his eyes, when he came closer and closer. Harry tried to stop him, but once again, nothing worked. When Voldemort was so close, that Harry could feel his cold arm on his shoulder again, he closed his eyes. It felt like the wind came through him once more, but this time it was colder than ever and it didn't leave him, it stayed inside of his body.

'If I shall not have my body back, I shall use yours.' Harry heard Voldemort's voice inside his head.

In that moment, Harry heard Sirius coughig again. He was still alive.

"Sirius!" Harry cried out and ran beside him.

'Well, well.. If it isn't Sirius Black himself..' Voldemort hissed.

Harry watched his own wand hand suddenly lifting up. As much as he tried to stop himself, he couldn't.

'How about I put your godfather out of his misery?' Voldemort laughed an evil laugh.

"ADAVA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort's voice came out of his mouth and this time, Harry's spell worked.

Harry woke up, screaming and shivering in his bed. Another nightmare. Harry didn't really see anything, but nightmares anymore. Still this dream had been quite different from the other ones. Killing his own godfather and all. Usually it was someone else killing his loved ones, not himself. Harry looked out of the window, while he came out of the bed. The sun was already up and the weather was looking quite fine for once. It has been one rainy summer, so he felt instantly better, seeing the blue sky above. His head was hurting like mad, when he tried to find his way to the bathroom. Did he get drunk last night? He didn't really remember too many details. He had this distant image in his head, being at the bar with Draco Malfoy, but of course it couldn't possibly be true. His mind was playing tricks on him.

Right when he opened the bathroom door, Malfoy himself, stepped out of the shower. He was drying his hair with a towel, and yes, he was completely naked. Harry felt embarrassed and tried to close the door as quickly as possible, but Malfoy had already noticed him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I guess I forgot to lock the door. I hope you don't mind, that I used your shower. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up." Malfoy came to the door. Somehow he wasn't embarrased at all by his nakedness and didn't try to cover anything.

"It's okay." Harry answered shyly and was now looking at his feet.

Malfoy noticed his red cheeks and started laughing.

"What, Potter? Haven't you seen a naked man before?" Malfoy said with a teasing voice.

"Shut up. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to use my own bathroom."

Harry tried to get past Malfoy, while he was trying to block his way. Unfortunately the floor was too wet for the battle and both of them fell down on the floor. Harry almost hit his head on the sink on the way and Malfoy fell right on top of him. For a couple seconds they were surprised by the turn of events, but then they both starded laughing like crazy. Malfoy fell beside him and was holding his hands on his stomach, because he was laughing so much, that it hurt. When the laughter stopped, they just laid there and didn't say anything. Harry saw Malfoy more closely, than ever before. Malfoy was looking up and Harry was looking at him. It felt like it was the first time Harry ever actually saw him. How didn't he see the sparkle in his eyes before? Or his long, fair eyelashes and beautifully shaped lips?

"I heard you screaming. I guess you see a lot of nightmares?" Malfoy turned his head and looked at him.

Harry didn't answer, but he didn't turn away his head either. Malfoy raised his eyebrows, while they just stared each other. Blood started rushing in Harry's vains and he felt curios again. How would it feel like to touch him, to be in his arms or even kiss him? Malfoy didn't say anything, when Harry slowly came closer to him. Harry could now feel Malfoy's breath on his face and hear his heart pounding away. Malfoy didn't do a thing to stop him, he had the same burning fire is his eyes too. At the same time they both closed their eyes and when Harry tasted him, he realized he had been starving. The kiss went from tender curiosity into rough craving in seconds. They were rolling on the floor and trying to get the most of each other they could possibly get. Harry's clothes went from dry to soaking wet rather quickly, but he didn't notice. All he could see, feel and taste, was Malfoy.

Still Harry was the first one to stop. They both were gasping air and trying to realize, what just happened and how did it happen.

"This is weird, I should go." Malfoy said immediately, when he could breathe normally again.

"Yeah... Maybe you should." said Harry.

Malfoy gathered his clothes and started putting them on quickly. Harry didn't look, when he walked away. They didn't say any goodbyes. The only goodbye Harry heard was the closing front door after Malfoy went away.

The kiss happened so quickly and Harry honestly didn't know where all of that came from. But still it felt so good, oh, so wonderful. He could tell, that Malfoy had enjoyed it too, but it definitely felt a little odd for them. So Harry couldn't really be mad about him running away like that.

Trying to clear his thoughts, he changed his clothes and decided to make some coffee for himself. While he was making it, he started going through his mail. There was a bunch of letters from his work, but there also was one letter he couldn't recognize. When he opened it, he saw, that it was from Francis.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I must warn you again. I now know for sure, that your friend Draco Malfoy is in danger. They are planning on attacking his house and his parents' house next week. The New Dark Lord and his army are planning on a great revenge upon anyone on the dark side who turned their backs after You-Know-Who passed away. They want people to fear their power once more and start taking real control. But that's just the beginning, Mr. Potter. They have a great vision in their minds and I believe that you might know what it is. You must tell Mr. Malfoy about this and please look out for yourself in the near future._

_Stay safe,_

_Francis_

Too bad, he didn't know if he could see Malfoy before next week or ever again. He had no idea how to contact him, he didn't know where he lived or anything like that. Malfoy himself wouldn't contact him for sure, it would be too awkward after all of this. He sat down, read the letter couple times more and got lost to his thoughts. He felt empty, it was just like the nightmares he was having or just his past real life. So many times when he started to care about someone, they died. In this case the person was under a death threat still and not dead, but it was all the same. Why did this always happen to him? Harry sighed and held back all of the anger, sadness and frustration that were trying to come out of him all at once. Just when he was about to lose it, he heard a knock on the door. His heart skipped a beat and he took one shaky breath, before he ran to the door. When he opened the door, Malfoy ran straight to his arms. He was sweating from all of the running back to Harry's apartment, but his eyes looked even wilder than the moment before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Harry was still moaning after coming straight to Malfoy's mouth. Nobody had made him feel that good in a long time. Where did Malfoy learn all his tricks? They were both dripping sweat, while gasping air, once again. When Malfoy came back to Harry's apartment, it all started rolling down like a snowball. The closer they got, the bigger the need was. Kiss here, kiss there and very fast, the fire between those two got too big to control. To Harry, it had been like a spark in his hopeless, dark days. Finally he felt very much alive, thanks to this pale angel. He could hardly see the old Malfoy in front of him and Malfoy looked very much like he didn't see the old Harry he had known either. Those grey eyes were smiling at him, when he noticed Harry staring silently. It wasn't the old arrogant smile Harry had gotten used to, it was a warm and truly happy smile Malfoy made. For a moment Harry almost choked up inside, that smile made him feel something he couldn't really describe.

"You were good.." Malfoy whispered to his ear, after putting his arms around him.

"Fuck, I can't believe this is actually happening." said Harry, with a weak voice.

"But it is.." Malfoy laughed and took Harry's face between his hands.

They were just standing there, wandering in each others eyes, like lost teenagers experiencing it all for the first time.

"We should clean this and ourselves, for fuck's sake." said Harry, after remembering how to speak again.

Malfoy laughed out loud and placed a playful kiss on Harry's lips, before they both started cleaning the mess they had caused.

"You know, I like this type of cleaning.." Malfoy were trying to distract him again, after they finished cleaning. He was laying on the floor, staring at him with lustful eyes. Harry rolled his eyes, when Malfoy started dripping water on himself from the rag he was holding in his hand. Before he would go any further, Harry lifted him up in his arms and carried him to the bathroom.

"Whoa," Malfoy almost screamed by the element of surprise "since when have you been this strong?"

Harry didn't answer, he just carried him straight in to the shower. When the warm water was running, he finally let Malfoy go. Malfoy whistled, when he tried Harry's strong arms. Harry didn't consider himself athletic, but going to the gym and boxing especially, helped him take his thoughts away from the mess, that was in his head all the time nowadays. In time, his body just didn't look the same as before, even though he didn't really work towards any goal like that.

As they were showering together, Harry noticed Malfoy looking at him with a strange look in his eyes.

"Spit it out, Malfoy." Harry said quickly. He couldn't stand Malfoy staring at him with that kind of look, it made him feel uneasy.

"This was your first time with a man, wasn't it?" Malfoy asked with curiosity.

At first, Harry didn't know what to say. It was true, Malfoy had guessed right. He had never been intimate with a man before like this. The strange part was, that now when all of this had happened, it didn't feel weird to him in any way. Actually, he had enjoyed this experience more than any other one before.

"It wasn't the first for you?" Harry asked him instead, not answering the question directly.

"Hell no!" Malfoy shooked his head and suddenly started smiling "I can't believe it, I was the first man for the famous Potter!"

"Stop it. Now." Harry glared.

"Poor girls, they'll never get you back, after me.." Malfoy was almost singing with confidence, he was far too happy about this.

"Fuck you." Harry gave up and came out of the shower.

"Yes, please do." Malfoy said back, while Harry was drying himself with a towel.

Harry couldn't help, but smile a little. Although he was kind of embarrased of Malfoy knowing, that it was his first time like that, he couldn't help, but to cheer up by Malfoy's confident reaction. When Harry left the bathroom, Malfoy did a little victory dance of his own in the shower.

In the kitchen Harry noticed the letter on the table he had opened before Malfoy had come back. Only then he remembered, he had the responsibility to warn Mafoy about the danger, that was ahead. How could he tell him about it and what if Malfoy didn't believe him at all? It all sounded a little strange to Harry himself too, but he felt like he could trust this man, who had warned him. Somehow he felt nervous about warning Malfoy, so after putting his clothes on, he decided to light a cigarette outside and sat on his doorstep to calm down.

After too many cigarettes to count, he still couldn't relax. Sooner or later, Malfoy himself found Harry smoking with his shaky hands. He also lighted a cigarette and sat beside him, but didn't say anything out loud. Surprisingly as they were sitting there, not too many people were on the street, it was rather calm in the neighbourhood even though it was day time. They were just smoking and looking at the sky, while Harry tried to find his courage to tell Malfoy about what was in his mind.

"You're in danger." was the only thing, that finally came out of Harry's mouth after a short battle in his head.

"I know I am." Malfoy bit his ear, after putting his arm around him.

"No, I'm being completely serious!" Harry snapped and shook Malfoy's arm off.

"What do you mean?" Malfoy asked and raised his eyebrows.

At last Harry told everything about what he had read in the letter and all about a man, called Francis. Malfoy stayed silent, when Harry told him about the new follower of Voldemort, the army he was building and their plan of great revenge. How Malfoy and his family was on the list who had betrayed the dark side after the war and how they will get attacked soon enough, in the name of justice. Harry could see, that Malfoy was struggling to believe him. No wonder, really. It was quite unbelievable, no matter how you looked at it.

"You should go warn your parents, just in case. Even if you don't believe what I'm saying." Harry said.

"Sure, I trust you." Malfoy said, but Harry didn't really see any trust in his eyes.

When they got back inside, the atmosphere was completely different from previous. Malfoy wasn't flirting or even smiling anymore, they both didn't know what to say to each other. Even when they were drinking coffee in the kitchen, they didn't speak. Harry felt offended, because Malfoy obviously didn't actually believe him and Malfoy just felt a little strange. He was trying to figure out in his mind, why Harry had made up such a story.

"Too many people I've loved, have died. I don't want that to happen anymore, so just please, save yourself and your family." Harry said with a desperate voice.

Malfoy looked at him and suddenly Harry looked so many years older. He looked beyond tired and haunted inside. His eyes started to look more painful by every minute. Malfoy could tell, that he was thinking about all of the people he had cared about and who had also passed away. Malfoy felt bad for him. Harry was almost looking like he was about to cry soon, so Malfoy took his hand and made him look at him in the eyes.

"Okay, maybe I don't believe you just yet, but I can go warn my parents now, if that makes you feel any better." Malfoy said to him.

"Thank you." Harry sighed.

Slowly Malfoy leaned over and kissed Harry. It was a warm, soft goodbye.


End file.
